


Emono's Drabble Dump

by Emono



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Breeding, Cat/Human Hybrids, Daddy Kink, Drabble Collection, Dubious Consent, Dubious Morality, Falling In Love, Gratuitous Smut, Hybrids, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mpreg, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Out of character and the author doesn't care, Ownership, Power Dynamics, Pregnancy, Self-Lubrication, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Virginity Kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-27
Updated: 2015-04-28
Packaged: 2018-03-19 20:08:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3622605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emono/pseuds/Emono
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a drabble collection series, out of order in some places, just extras from the cutting room floor. Each drabble will have tags in their author's note, just in case there's something new or distressing. Just two AUs right now but can change. A summary of each AU is in the first chapter.</p><p>-Private School AU<br/>-Kittens!verse<br/>-Alien AU (coming soon)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Explanations

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MaskedPlayer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaskedPlayer/gifts), [Chooboozle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chooboozle/gifts).



**Private School AU**   
_(Dubcon themes, innocent!Lads, Ryan's the villain)_

 

Michael, Ray, and Gavin are sheltered boys from conservative families. They know almost nothing of the world, of sex and all the strings to come with it. They grew up innocent of trouble or the darkness in the world. When they graduated, their parents all agreed to send them to a very isolated private college that was a mile from the nearest no-name town. Prestige doesn't mean protection. Professor Haywood had his eye on them since day one and slowly takes them into his hold, and across his desk. They say it's to pass Chemistry but the Lads are falling in love with Haywood. He was their first, their “protector”, but it's not love. They slowly start to realize that as they start to get attention from others.

 

Geoff presses little flowers into Michael's poetry books so they fall into the boy's lap before readings.

 

Joel can't stand to be around people, to touch them, and he makes it known. Ray swoons when he's gifted with his first kiss by the Economics professor.

 

Michael Burns is the Dean, upright and true, and when he spanks Gavin for his wrong-doings he goes soft. And soon the tender, attention-seeking Lad steals his heart.

 

The Lads learn what love truly is.

 

* * *

 

 

 

**Kitten!verse**   
_(Hybrids, male pregnancy, sharing, lots of love, Chooboozle may grace us with some adorable art)_

 

Michael, Gavin, and Ray have belonged to Geoff, Burnie, and Ryan (respectively) since they were of age – Gavin even younger than that! They are collared and loved, precious kittens who play at being Achievement Hunters when they're not lounging on thick pillows or playing with other members of the office. Their owners haven't tried to breed them yet and they have long given up thoughts of family, accepting their places as pets. They have no idea that their owners are juts waiting, biding their time.

  
Joel wants baby kittens _now_ though. He wants them in his office and playing around the office and purring in his arms. With their owners being stubborn assholes, Joel decides he'd make a great daddy and knocks them up. There's some minimal friction, but the kitten Lads are too cute to be mad at and Joel is the most doting father. 

 

And then everyone wants a family.

 

 

 


	2. Private School AU I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael gets fucked over Dr. Haywood's desk.

**Dubious Consent - if you're uncomfortable with Ryan taking advantage of a boy who thinks he's in love with him, then this is not for you. Don't stress yourself if you're even mildly uncomfortable. Your comfort first, lovelies.**

* * *

 

 

The desk was never messy but it was full. Beakers, staplers, hand sanitizer, and neat stacks of papers all had their place. It was that icy cold black tabletop and it stung Michael's hands as he fanned them out, fingers leaving smudgy impressions that disappeared after a few seconds. He wouldn't be able to live with himself if he ruined any of his classmates papers. His own glasses had long clattered across the desk to land on some sticky notes. His breath punched out of his chest in quiet _unf_ 's as he was jolted forward with each slap of Haywood's hips against his cheeks. He was sweating under his uniform blazer, tie too tight at his throat, belt jangling loudly every time he shifted his feet. His pants and underwear had been harshly shoved down to his ankles the moment he'd been within arms reach.

  
  


Michael picked one hand up off the desk and nearly tumble forward but he managed to keep his balance. He reached back and patted around until he found Haywood's bare hip above the open hem of his dress slacks, fingers pushing at the fine line of muscle.

  
  


“Professor, pl-please, I locked the door...no one's going to come in.” His lower lip quivered as the man's cock raked back up inside him once more. “You're going too _fast_.”

  
  


Thick fingers laced into the back of his hair, curls getting twisted until he had to arch his head back to keep the roots from giving. “You'll take what I give you, Jones.”

  
  


“Yes, sir,” Michael breathed, eyes falling shut a he accepted the treatment. He had nothing to compare it to besides his own cocklet, but Haywood just didn't _fit_. Michael had touched himself a little at night with the aid of some hand lotion and he knew he was small, and he was starting to think he just wasn't made to take something so big up inside him. He wanted to, he really did, but the professor never listened when he begged him to go easy.

  
  


Dr. James Ryan Haywood. He was a dream among the students. Mature, blonde, built – his voice knowing and calm, eyes like a storm, and stubble that left a burn behind. All the girls made heart eyes at him during class and all the boys wanted to be him. He was so patient with his Chemistry students, holding their hands through difficult equations and carefully explaining each hard lesson so that no one got left behind. He was a fair man in front of the class, even kind.

  
  


And then Michael had found out he was terrible at Chemistry. He had been failing, floundering, and Dr. Haywood had been nothing but understanding when Michael had approached him with the problem. He'd offered extra credit. Michael had expected to spend his study period hunched over a book, not bent over a desk. It had been slow at first, suspicious touches that turned firmer by the day. One week before their first exam and Michael was learning how to suck cock, and when he bombed it he got to where he was now.

  
  


The kind professor turned into a hungry beast once the classroom was empty.

  
  


While Michael had been stripped of his bottom half, Haywood had done little more than open his pants to release his cock. The man was so handsome in Michael's doe eyes and he wanted to see all of it. He'd never seen a man's body besides his own and the little peeks he got from the internet but those were usually behind his fingers. He hated to admit it but he loved Dr. Haywood, wanted to be with him in a sweeter way. He wanted to cuddle with the man and explore his naked skin, to let their flesh touch in the intimate way he read about in books.

  
  


The professor had never even kissed him before. _Too intimate_ , he'd called it. That sentiment had been lost on Michael because all he wanted to _do_ was kiss. What was more intimate than taking the man into his body, letting him use him for his own pleasure?

  
  


Michael's hair was released and his head dropped down between his arms. He hid his face and rocked with the man's rhythm, keeping himself relaxed to accept him. It felt good. No matter what Haywood did he _loved_ it. He was always hard, always needy, always wanting more – but the professor kept true pleasure from him with his careless thrusts, his hard pace. The lube Haywood kept in his desk was cheap and unlabeled and it wore thin towards the end. Even during the times that Michael was sure they would come together the rawness of the unyielding fucking would chip away at his own mounting pleasure.

  
  


But this was what sex was, all he'd ever known. It was enough that he made his professor felt good. This was what he could get – to be with his biggest crush and to pass 2000 level Chemistry. To ask for anything else would be greedy. And he got to share Haywood with his two best friends – what could be better?

  
  


Haywood slapped his forearm down on Michael's shoulder blades and he dropped down onto the desk, cheek grazing the surface. With half a dozen hard thrusts that threatened to knock the wind out of him, Michael felt the heated flood of the man's release. He moaned delicately at the feeling. It was so warm and liquid, filling up all the space he didn't know had been empty before the fateful day Haywood had wet his fingers and shoved them up inside his virgin hole.

  
  


_Virgin_. The word swam across his mind like oil on water.

  
  


The man pulled out of him and started cleaning up, keeping them both from wearing cum on their clothes. Michael only sniffled once as he straightened up and turned around to face his professor.

  
  


“Ryan?” Michael whispered, small cock still pink and straining for attention. The name turned the man's post-orgasm flush into an angry one, lips pursing into a white line as his eyes hardened. “ 'M sorry. _Dr. Haywood_. I just...I'm still...”

  
  


“Are you being a greedy little slut again, Michael?” The words were said in that calm, even tone that had helped him memorize the table of elements.

  
  


“No, professor,” Michael replied quickly as he grabbed his underwear and pants to pull them up. He tucked himself away and ignored the itch of his wet head against the cotton. “That was great. Thank you.”

  
  


That made the man soften and he patted his shoulder. “Good boy. You're welcome, Jones. You can expect a few extra points on your quiz tomorrow. It won't make up for flunking my exam, the one I worked so hard with you to study for, but it's a start.”

  
  


Michael blanched at the mention of studying. Haywood had taken time out of his busy schedule to help him out and he had done nothing but waste it. He was the slut the man accused him of, always pushing against the professor and canting his hips so his pants stretched tight across his bottom. Michael knew he was doing this on purpose, that he deserved to fail for being a little tramp. A sickness coiled low in his gut and in that moment the boy truly hated himself. _This is all I deserve. If he let me get off then it would be a reward. I haven't been good enough for that reward. If I didn't distract him so much then maybe he could teach me properly and I wouldn't be so stupid._

  
  


Haywood fixed his pants and buckle before running his fingers through his hair, once again the perfect picture of collected. “Run along, Michael. Try to learn something.”

  
  


“Thank you, Professor Haywood, have a good day,” Michael muttered in a rush as he snatched his bag up off the floor and made for the door. He unlocked it but didn't bother with the blinds before he darted out. The hall was empty and he took the moment alone to adjust himself. He'd have to wait until he got home. The little erection faded as morbid curiosity swamped him, brows furrowing.

  
  


_I wonder if Gavvy and Ray failed too?_

  
  
  
  
  



	3. Kitten!verse I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The kitten!Lads wrestle around and Joel gets an idea.

**Ownership, pets don't have rights really (not yet, they're being fought for in this universe)**

* * *

 

 

Joel rested his chin in his hands and rested his elbows on the counter, watching the scene in front of him with hearts in his eyes. It was late and the office had for the most part cleared out. Burnie and Geoff were working late on some new script for RvB and Ryan had taken Jack’s share of editing while his friend was going to a small gaming convention in Idaho of all places. There was extra work to go around but there was an extra addition to the Lads contract (under the influence of their owners) that they weren’t to be worked as “Achievement Hunters” unless expressly asked to.

 

  
The three kits had stripped down to appropriate wear for a pet (basketball shorts for Michael and Ray, loose khaki shorts for Gavin) and had plopped down to play on the squishy mat by the kitchen area so they didn’t disturb anyone in the offices. They were play wrestling, being careful with claws and little fangs as they tried to one up each other. Gavin kept biting at Michael’s ears and making him yelp, the older pawing at his friend and ordering him to “knock it the fuck off already”. While Gavin seemed to be found of wrestling, Ray was a pouncer, striking down a Lad and biting at their neck before rolling away to start it all over again.

 

But it wasn’t all biting and light scratches - the Lads soon tuckered themselves out.

 

Ray splayed out on his back, fluffy tail lying limp across his thigh as he panted for breath. Joel had always loved the kid’s markings. Fur that matched his dark hair laid across his ears and tail with grey-almost-silver stripes that swirled through it like smoke. His kitten fangs were smaller than his counterparts and his instincts more mild, but he could easily keep up.

 

Gavin wiggled up to sit in front of Michael and shot the boy a grin. “You’re getting slow, Michael. All those rich treats from Geoff has made you slow and fat.” He reached out and pinched his friend’s exposed thigh and got a low growl.

 

Joel lost his breath a little at the sight of such pale flesh giving under Gavin’s thin fingers. Michael wasn’t nearly fat but he was pampered and it showed in the softness around his middle and cheeks. He was a canvas to be painted - all ivory hills and valleys marked with freckles like road signs. The dove grey collar only accentuated the fact that he was lovingly owned and cared for. His fur was more auburn than his curls and speckled in white, the very tips of his ears and tail white like they'd been dipped in pain. He had the biggest fangs out of the kits and he was careful when he nibbled on anyone, mindful of how he could hurt them. 

 

“Let me make it up to you?” Gavin offered sweetly before leaning in to rub his tongue against Michael’s throat. The act triggered a rush of hormones that dried out his mouth and after two swipes he was effectively grooming his boy. Michael grunted at first, clenching one eye shut and turning his face away, but the scratchy pressure started to feel good. He relaxed and let Gavin circled under his jaw and lap all the way across his pulse before skimming up to his cheek. A giggle slipped from the older kit as Gavin grinned and nosed at the blushing skin, kissing him occasionally just for the sheer joy of it. Michael began to return the favor, putting his hands on Gavin’s knees to brace himself as scrubbed their cheeks before starting to lick just below his ear.    

 

It was just a friendly act between cats, grooming one another as an apology for all the little scratches they’d left on each other, but it didn’t last. The two were close, closer than normal best friends, and it wasn’t long before Gavin’s clever tongue had trailed up the other boy’s chin. Michael didn’t bother to utter a bullshit excuse as his lips were lapped at.

 

Gavin licked only twice at his friend’s mouth before it took his own. It was more a slide of curious tongues before their lips slotted, sealing in their little moans as hands ran up the hem of shorts to grope greedily at whatever they could find. After a small, shared whine, Gavin started crowding in until he managed to straddle his friend’s lap.

 

If Michael was pampered then Gavin was spoiled rotten, and he always got his way. That was purely Burnie’s fault. He had given the boy everything he’d ever asked for since day one - first just meeting him, then buying him all nice and proper from his parents. Legal and legit, with a hybrid as a son they knew they couldn’t do any better than Michael Burns. Hybrids weren’t allowed to get married or work more than low level jobs, but someday all that would change with as many activist groups as they had pushing better laws for them every day. Being a pet could be a terrible thing.

 

Or absolutely _wonderful_.

 

“Gavvy,” Michael grunted as he was wrapped around, long legs locking around his back and arms slithering across his shoulders to grab at his hair and claw gently across his shoulder blades. His short, sharp nails left bright pink lines across his skin. He gave his boy another kiss as an apology.

 

Joel sunk further into the stool and sighed, feeling lovestruck and awed at how sweet they were with each other. He wasn’t sure if it was natural love between those particular Lads or their instincts telling them to trust those they looked similar to, but they were a sight to behold. Gavin’s fur was a rich gold with pure, ivory splotches that mimicked Michael’s own coat. His tail was fluffy (fluffier than Ray’s even) and uncharacteristically thick for someone so slender.

 

Joel enjoyed them all. They were almost half his age but they were a great bunch of kids. Obedient pets, good gamers, strong and beautiful and young with laughs more addictive than candy. And they were _fertile_ , all three of them. What were the odds? He could only imagine what kind of mothers they’d make. Sweet and kind, spoiling their kittens, carting them around in wraps close to their bodies and then as they grew older leading them around the office by their tiny hands.

 

Joel grinned at the thought of more hyrbids running around. The Lads having kittens, _litters_ , a little squishy mat in Joel’s office for the toddlers to roll around on. Tiny ears and tails, high pitched chirping and baby purrs echoing through the room. He’d lay down and they would crawl all over him, pulling at his hair and nip at his fingers. They’d all have his wild hair but their eyes would either be hazel swirls or doe orbs. Michael’s freckles, Ray’s complexion, and Gavin’s array of noises...

 

An idea hatched in his head.

 

“Want in on this action, X-Ray?” Gavin purred, winking at Ray.

 

The other kit shook his head. He hated being groomed.

 

“Suit yourself.”

 

o0o

 

Joel caught Burnie and Geoff reading lines the next day and subtly locked the door, sauntering up like he had all the time in the world. They looked up only briefly before they went back to scratching out words and underlining, picking apart the script they’d worked so hard on. They needed to run it by Kerry and Miles afterwards and there was a deadline. Hitting them while they busy and off-balance was the best way to go about this (most definitely without Ryan anywhere nearby).

 

“Guys, I’ve got a question.”

 

Burnie hummed around the pen between his teeth.

 

“You guys ever thought about breeding your kits?”

 

The pen clattered through the floor and Geoff’s elbows wobbled, threatening to give out from where he rested on the desk. Two pairs of shocked blue eyes shot up to stare at him in pure disbelief. He shrugged and put on his most disarming smile.

 

“I know you and Michael play around.” His eyes shifted to Burnie. “And you have wanted to sleep with Gavin since day one but you’re too big of a baby to get over that whole ‘I own him, it isn’t right’ bullshit despite the fact that you love the kid.”

 

Burnie ducked his head to hide his pinkening cheeks. “Don’t say shit like that.”

 

“I’m right, though,” Joel huffed. “Come on, guys, think about it. The Lads aren’t that young and it’s in their blood to be moms. Why not now? Why wait? You know the increased risk of birth defects after thirty and Michael’s the oldest at like, what, twenty three?”

 

“Twenty four,” Geoff corrected automatically. “And what the fuck are you talking about?”

 

“I’m just saying it’d be really great to have some babies running around,” Joel insisted, receiving twin dubious looks. “I’m not asking something insane. They can, like, have sex and stuff. And in a few months we’ll have _kittens_!” He sighed dreamily. “Fluffy little kitten hybrids with big ears and puffy tails. Come on, guys, you _have_ want that too? Don’t lie and say you haven’t thought about it?”

 

“I’m not going to let Michael knock up anyone!” Geoff protested with a weak crackle through his words. He was starting to blush just thinking about it.

 

“Then don’t let _them_ fuck around, you guys do it,” Joel insisted. “You guys have talked about the future, right? Buying their freedom once they get their rights and keeping them, having kids? Any of this ringing a bell?”

 

Burnie and Geoff shared another look, longer this time. They’d talked about it at length - buying their kits freedoms once they were legally sound, deeming it too risky to have them be uncollared until they were more than third class citizens. Right now, as pets, they were safe. They’d also discussed future families. Ryan was the only one sleeping with his pet and he was eager to start a family, but not a minute until Ray was ready.

 

Except none of them had breathed a word of those happy-father-life plans to the boys. At first it had been because they didn’t think Rooster Teeth would last and then because the boys were too young and excuse after excuse until now. Joel had a point. The boys loved them and they weren’t going to leave them, they had all bonded like a little pack.

 

What was stopping them?

 

“I don’t know,” Burnie started.

 

“Maybe soonish,” Geoff continued, shrugging.

 

“The Lads don’t want that anyway,” Burnie concluded firmly. “They just want to be kids. They have zero interest in being moms, I’m sure.”

 

“Second that,” the other man scoffed. “I can’t see Michael wanted to lay around really big like that. And Gavin? Forget about it.”

 

“Are you sure?” Joel pressed.

 

Burnie picked back up the pen he’d dropped earlier. “Listen, man, if you’re so concerned about, _you_ ask them.”

  
Joel’s mouth dropped open. “Can I seriously? What if...I mean, if they want to...can I help them along with it?”

 

Geoff snorted through his nose. “Yeah, sure, dude. If Michael lets you get near him like that, he’s all yours.”

 

“Same,” Burnie chuckled. “Gavin wouldn’t want any part of that. If he wants you to give him some kitty-Joels, then go ahead.”

 

Joel took permission where he could get it. “You think Ryan would mind?”

 

“Ray is absolutely in love with Rye, you don’t have a chance!” Geoff laughed outright. “Good luck, shithead.”

 

  
Joel unlocked the office and darted out. _Good luck, indeed._


	4. Kitten!verse II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All the kittens are knocked up~

**Again, these drabbles are in no particular order, but this one takes place _after Joel knocked up the Lads (which will eventually be written, probably)_**

* * *

 

 

“Do you need more coffee, Geoff?”

 

Geoff put down his empty mug and shot Michael a proud gaze. The kit visibly brightened and sat up further on his knees, dark tail flicking behind him to show his eagerness. The office was surprisingly quiet for midmorning, and they’d all been dragging their feet in waking up. Ray was in a similar position at Ryan’s feet, quietly purring and resting his head against the man’s thigh. While the two Lads were bare of anything besides their shorts, signaling they were a pure pet at the moment, Gavin was fully dressed and sitting at his computer to work through his pile of editing. His textured, creeper-green collar was buckled across his throat but Burnie, his owner, was on the other side of the building and that allowed him some more freedom.

 

Geoff gazed proudly upon his kit’s customized collar. Velvety soft grey with a chain inlay, designed to fit perfectly around his throat so there was no adjustment needed. Michael had always had a phobia of buckling collars so instead his was made to click into place with a plastic fastening. It was only ever removed when he slept and showered.

 

It was a long established rule - when their owner was present and they weren’t recording, they were to strip and stay on the squishy pillows that resided at Geoff and Ryan’s desk (or wherever their masters wanted them). It was one of the reasons the Lads came into work on the weekends. Their masters picked up the slack but they liked to do their own work, to earn their paycheck properly. But they had belonged to their respective masters long before they’d been hired on officially. Gavin longer than any of them.  

 

“In a little bit, baby boy.” Geoff patted his lap. “Why don’t you get up here and give me a kiss?”

 

Michael mewed in happy surprise as he got up from his pillow. Geoff was given an eyeful of a pale chest and the new mound of his full belly. The baby bump was small still, just a tightening of the baby fat he once had. Though he knew it wasn’t his kit in there, he loved it. Geoff cupped the hump and it was overly warm in his hand, fitting along his palm. The freckles there were darkening, standing out as the skin began to stretch, and he couldn’t keep his mouth off them. Even now he kissed around his fingers to get a faint taste of cocoa butter and the boy’s cherry-sweet. Michael’s kittenish noises were deeper this time, ears flicking as he savored the warm touch against his vulnerable belly.

 

Michael was ready to crawl into his master’s lap for some kisses when the door opened up. The curious kits all perked their ears up and turned their heads, a chorus of mews escaping them when they saw Joel.

 

“Daddy!” Michael chirped as he scrambled off Geoff’s lap, sharp claws threatening to dig into the man in his haste. Geoff scowled and watched his pet bound over to Joel who welcomed him with open arms. He’d tried his best to get over Joel’s bond with the kits but there were still little pangs of jealousy as the man tilted back Michael’s chin and planted a kiss on his pliant mouth. The kit’s tail swayed in a happy arc and the start of a purr was threatening to shudder in his chest.

 

Ray started to stand up for his turn of cuddles and kisses but Ryan quickly snagged a finger in the front of the boy’s collar. It was strong, elegant leather with a ring on the front that held a name tag and made a good hook to keep him in place via a leash or a single finger. Ray pouted up at his owner but obediently sunk back down into his rose-red pillow. It squished and pillowed around his legs and he cupped his own little baby bump, making quite the pretty picture. He knew Ryan had jealousy issues when it came to how he’d gotten his potential litter. Until the peanuts were old enough to properly test, Ray wouldn’t know if he’d taken both Joel and Ryan’s seed. It was possible to have kits from multiple fathers in one batch and he prayed one of them was his owner’s, if only to appease his jealousy nature. If not, then Ray wanted to immediately try again.

 

Gavin shucked off his headphone and swiveled around in his seat, smiling at how cute Michael looked pawing at Joel’s broad chest. His old merch shirt clung just faintly to his belly but he seemed to have already obtained that “glow”. He was uncharacteristically patient in waiting his turn. Without his owner around to appease, his rules were a little more lax, but the feeling of his collar tightening every time he swallowed reminded him who he belonged to. _Even when our baby-daddy is around._

 

Before Joel had shown interest, none of the kits knew their owners were willing to give them children. They were all eager to start making little families with their owners, something they’d previously thought would be impossible. They were grateful that after the initial rough patch their owners had come to peace with the babes in their bellies and who their father was.

 

“How are you feeling today?” Joel tucked Michael into his side, arm wrapped firmly around him as he pecked a kiss onto his forehead. “Any nausea?”

  
Michael shook his head and flushed under the attention.

 

“Good.” Joel’s eyes roamed over to Ray, who was watching him with his cheek resting on Ryan’s thigh once more. His owner was staring hard at the screen, cutting up the footage for Game Fails with too-sharp mouse clicks. “What about you, Ray? Are you thirsty? You staying hydrated?”

 

“He’s _fine_ ,” Ryan snapped. He felt the boy flinch against his leg and he purposefully lowered his tone. “I know how to take care of my pet, Joel. There’s no reason for you to fuss.”

 

“Ah, but I want to fuss over my Lads,” Joel teased as he thumbed over Michael’s belly, getting a little chirp. “You’ve got my kittens in there. I want to make sure you’re happy.”

 

“We’re happy,” Gavin promised with a tittering laugh. “Our owners take good care of us, they always have.”

 

“True,” Michael seconded.

 

Ray nodded and bumped harder against the man’s leg, agreeing.

 

“Let me take them to lunch on me,” Joel offered, fingertips snatching Michael’s ear and giving it a long, slow rub. The kit rested his head on the man’s shoulder and started to truly purr in content. “I’ll get them all fed and watered and you’ll have some content cats on your hands for the rest of the day.”

 

“They’ll be fine here,” Geoff pushed.

 

“But Burnie already agreed,” Joel countered with the faintest smirk. “I can just take Gavin if you want, but I think the Lads would rather spend it together.”

 

Gavin fluffy tail perked up before laying across his lap, tip twitching ins contained excitement. But the other two Lads’ ears flipped back in sudden burns of jealousy.

 

“You can’t _just_ take Gav,” Michael voiced, Ray’s exact thoughts flowing right out of his mouth. “That’s not fucking fair at all. We’re all-” He cut off and looked to Geoff, tail stiffening in shame. The balance between Joel and their owners was a delicate one and he didn’t want to add fuel to the fire by using the language that was reserved for when they were alone in Joel’s office. _Mothers_. The word was on the tip of his tongue, implied to knowing ears.

 

Ryan sighed and carded a hand through Ray’s hair. “Fine. Something healthy, alright? They can’t survive on greasy burgers and tacos.”

 

“Says you,” Ray teased lightly, mock-wincing when his strands were pulled.

 

Michael pouted at Geoff and the exaggerated jut of his lip was almost obnoxiously adorable. Geoff crumbled under the quiet guilt and gestured vaguely. “Go ahead. If they eat a good lunch then load them up on a sugary dessert, okay? They need to be ready to record when they get back.”

 

“Milkshakes?” Gavin offered as he hopped to his feet.

 

Ray slide smoothly off the pillow. “Dude, fucking milkshakes? Score.”

 

Joel didn’t bother to hide his full-on grin. “Get dressed and let’s head out.”

  
Michael and Ray quickly changed into loose khaki shorts and hoodies, still buzzing from the morning indulging in the lazy life of a pet. As Michael put on his beanie over his ears and Ray slipped back on their converse they felt more like Achievement Hunters. It was an easy transformation for them by now. The collars on their throats reminded them they were owned, but the sweet kisses their owners gave them as they left told of how much they were _loved_.


	5. Private School AU II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dr. Haywood takes Michael over his desk (from his POV)

**Warning: Villainous!Ryan, a darker theme.**   
**This was written by an amazing fellow author who would rather remain Anon but who is spectacular nonetheless, they read my first bit with Michael and then wrote this. This is "Private School AU I" in Ryan's POV. Let's all have a little round of applause~**

 

* * *

 

 

Ryan drank in the little, breathy mewls of the boy below. Truly, he was a delicious sight; every bit of him flushed, his freckles burned bright against his reddened skin. He'd yanked the boy's pants down and forced them off, then shoved his shirt up the plane of his shockingly pale back.  _ He's doing so well.  _ The professor mused, sliding his thumb against the dimple on his lower back, listening to his soft noises.

  
  


“ Mr. Haywood, pl-please.” 

 

_ Ah.  _ Ryan's teeth showed in a lopsided smirk, which vanished when the boy kept talking. 

 

“I locked the door.. No one's going to come in.” Ryan angled his hips and jabbed inside him again, giving him a chance to stop his objection before it started. The boy didn't utilize his kindness. “You're going too  _ fast. _ ”

  
  


_ Such a shame, such a slow learner. Though, I suppose that's why you're here.  _ The older man slithered his hand up to clench into those gorgeous locks, fingers finding purchase and pulling until he had the boy's throat taunt.

  
  


“ You'll take what I give you, Jones.” The whimpered ' _ Yes, sir _ ' _ _ made Ryan's cock twitch, and his fingers released the sharp hold. Michael was truly a marvel, so defiant after so long. The teacher had given him plenty of times to show improvement, but he simply wouldn't.

  
  


Every time they fell into pace like this, there were silent, unspoken tests. Michael was oblivious to them, of course; how else would he be conditioned? For every minute the boy didn't complain, or try to ask Ryan to change for him, then Ryan would give him slow, sweet presses into that hole. When he didn't, though, the blonde man got rougher.  _ He'll learn adverse effects eventually. _

  
  


Really, Ryan  _ wanted  _ to make the little boy squeal and beg, to stripe a mess on the floor and lap it up with his tongue. But he hadn't earned it, and he had to make Michael believe that, or as he got older he'd lose his grip. With the three boys, Ryan intended to  _ keep  _ them, well past their leaving his class.

  
  


Halving his eyes, the older male upped his thrusts, watching how the boy writhed below and bucked backwards.  _ Oh, how I will praise you. You'll feel so  _ _** spoiled,  ** _ _ little boy. A breath of my praise will have you coming on my cock.  _ He licked his teeth at the thought of the boy completely bowing below him, arching in pleasure and clenching sweetly on his cock to milk it. The image had the older man grunting and feeling the knot in his gut starting to come undone.

  
  


_ That's it, baby boy. I'll make you mine, all mine. No one will ever be enough for you, h _ e snarled in his mind, filthy talk he wanted to hiss into those red flushed ears. The man slumped over his pet, pinning him and rocking with urgency. He came with a long groan through clenched teeth.  _ That's it, baby, take it all. You're so hungry for me, why won't you be good?  _ He shuddered, loving the noise the boy made for him. He let his fingers glide down his ribs, playing it off like a simple brush as he sat back, cleaned up. No use in letting toys run around all filthy.

  
  


“ Ryan?” Hearing his name made him want to sink his teeth into that pale flesh until he cried, mouth setting. “'M sorry. Dr. Haywood.”  _ That's better. _ “ I'm just.. I'm still.. ”  Ryan leaned back, casually staring into Michael's eyes, if only to stop from looking at that sweet little cock.  _ I'd suckle you dry if you only  _ _** behaved.  ** _ _ But you must  _ _** learn ** _ _ . _

  
  


“ Are you being a greedy slut again, Michael?”  _ Of course you are. Focus that energy where it's meant to, boy.  _ He watched Michael's whole body slump sans his twitching erection, getting dressed. 

  
  


“ No, professor. That was great. Thank you.”  _ Getting better. _

  
  


Ryan stood and patted the boy's shoulder, watching him relax before the professor really gut-punched him. “Good boy. You're welcome, Jones. You can expect a few extra points on your quiz tomorrow.” It was almost sad, that little gleam of hope in those lovely eyes. “It won't make up for flunking my exam, the one I worked so hard with you to study for, but it's a start.”

  
  


It was difficult to watch his sweet boy crumble, but it had to be done. He needed to break his boys, so he could put them back together piece by piece- using gold-colored wax as mortar, swooning them with sweet words they worked so  _ hard  _ for. “Run along, Michael. Try to  _ learn  _ something.”  _ Indeed.  _ He watched the boy go, leaning back in his seat to relax. The others hadn't been as difficult- but Ryan also hadn't been as hard on them.

  
  


The other boys, well. Michael was different. There was  _ fire _ in him that Ryan was determined to smother and channel for his own needs, his own desires. He was going to  _ train  _ Michael to want nothing more than to please him, by default. To be selfless and completely subservant to his teacher.

  
_ It's funny, h _ e mused, sliding a pen through his fingers as he pulled some papers toward him.  _ He doesn't even really need this class. When he grows up he won't need any of this, it's clear his career path doesn't lie here.  _ He grinned to himself. It would make next year even better, when Michael wasn't even  _ in  _ his class but still coming to him, gagging for cock and desperate for affection.  _ Just like my other Lads. _

 

 

 


	6. Kitten!verse III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ray's having trouble with the kittens - they're sitting on his organs, and he kind of needs those. Joel moves them around a bit.
> 
> -
> 
> ((Erotic as dicks, but totally based off expieriences with mama cats and rolling around baby kittens to "wake them up". My dad used to do it to our pregnant cats a lot so my sister and I could feel them move. Usually the mama cats really like it and I've always known them to purr and sometimes go to sleep. A beloved childhood memory of mine going into fanfic, I am actual nostalgic trash.))

Joel popped off his headphones when he heard a sound that wasn’t in his editing. The door to his office opened and he smiled when he saw flat, dark ears and just a peek of tan skin. “Hey, kitten.” He glanced at the computer clock and grinned. “Master’s on The Patch, huh?”

 

Ray opened the door a little more but he kept his head down, fingers tight on the side of the frame. “Can I come hang out here with you?”

 

“Of course. Shut the door.”

 

Ray walked into the office and closed the door behind it, bold fingers dancing over the lock before deciding against it.

 

Joel admired the Lad as he walked toward him. Ray’s merch shirt stretched tight over his swollen tummy and created a graceful curve that the man loved to trace with his hands. The Lads were all around their fourth month, his strategic breeding putting them all within a handful of weeks of each other, but Ray had a set of two that gave him a plump six-months belly from how fast they were growing. The youngest Lad didn’t like asking for affection, he was always hesitant in case he invoke his master’s jealousy, but Ryan’s collar was clearly buckled around his throat and the Gent was busy.

 

Ray pulled out a chair to sit down but Joel shook his head and jutted his chin towards the trio of beds that sat side by side against the wall. They were overstuffed and dipped in the middle a little more than a beanbag would. They were customized, large pet beds and they had been used often when he was breeding them. Perfect little places for them to rest with their tiny holes stuffed full of cum and sweat cooling on their skin. Red, green, and grey - one color for each of his boys.  

 

Ray grabbed the red one and dragged it over beside the desk, climbing in once he got a nod. The little black pillows there were soft against his cheek and he rubbed against them, rescenting them while his tailed curls up contently along his thigh.

 

Joel went back to his project but he kept one ear uncovered in case the Lad needed him. The minutes ticked away in comfortable silence with the faintest of purrs and the quiet clicks of the mouse but eventually Joel noticed some squirming, the flick of a tail. Eventually Ray started to grunt very softly and rub at his belly, nose scrunched up.

 

Joel shucked his headphones and turned to look at the hybrid. “What’s wrong, little one?”

 

“ The kids,” Ray confessed in a low voice, palm at the bottom swell of his stomach. “They’re asleep right on my liver or something.” The boy blinked up at him. “It  _ hurts _ , Daddy.”

 

The word was breathed out like a secret and Joel felt a flash of heat between his thighs. “Roll on your back.”

 

Ray slowly obeyed and made sure the pillows fit comfortably under his head. The bed was big enough for him to stretch out with only his feet hanging off but round enough that he could starfish if he wanted. Joel slid down and knelt on the rose-colored pet bed with the start of a smirk. “Spread.”

 

Ray blushed darkly and nodded, the hem of his shorts riding high. He was in a shorter, tighter pair to signify he wasn’t in “Achievement Hunter’ mode though Ryan had been kind and let him wear his favorite merch shirt instead of a tank. In all honesty, his chest was starting to get soft in a strange, girlish way and he didn’t want anyone to see. He’d hidden the sudden plushness from his master for the past month but it was only a matter of time before he caught sight of it. As Joel settled close, the plump of his cock brushing his package through a few layers of clothes, Ray felt the strong urge to ruck up his shirt and present the softness to his Daddy.  _ No, he wouldn’t want to see them.  _

 

Broad-palmed hands slid under his shirt and his ears flicked, tail sliding out of the way for the father of his litter. Ray thought this was going turn into something naughty and his cock stirred inside his tight undies. Fingers fanned on each side of his belly and  _ kneaded _ , the sure motions dragging a loud moan out of the kitten.

 

“D-Don’t.” Ray squirmed, tail flicking hard and thighs trying to close. He only ended up pressing himself harder against the older man and the contact made him flush from his chest to his hairline. “Joel, what are you doing?”

 

“Lay back and relax, kitten, let Daddy take care of it.” Joel pitched his voice low and grinned at the way the boy swooned against the bed. “Take off your glasses.”

 

Ray fumbled with the frames and knocked them to the floor before sinking into the bed and accepting the firm touches. It was a slow massage all along his sore belly and ache started to fade with each rub, Joel’s hands slowly trailing up and down his sides while his palms pressed along the swell of his tummy with tenderness. Ray rolled up into the massage and sighed, the light sounds churning up into moans. His head lulled from side to side and he mumbled Joel’s name as he started to leak and swell up in his shorts, the little bulge noticeable and admire by hungry eyes.

 

Ray dissolved into a blushy mess, mewls fading away as a purr started up deep in his chest. It was rough, not quite the smooth seductive sound the other Lads spilled out. He usually hated it but now he was lost, eyes dark and lashes low, lips wet and red from having his fangs drag across them. He panted lightly, ears low but relaxed, small nipples stiff and showing through the old t-shirt.

 

And then he felt it. Joel’s strong, knowing hands had massaged deep into his belly and shifted the little babes from their slumber. They started to shift deep within him and his purr grew into a pleased rumble as the pressure was taken off his tender organs. They were still heavy though he’d read they couldn’t be more than a pound altogether. He’d started off a little soft, not exactly skinny, but his frame really wasn’t meant for holding kittens like Michael’s was.

 

“There’s my boys,” Joel crooned, rolling his hands against the tan belly to feel the shifting weight inside, womb shifting very gently under his touch. They'd had the kittens all sexed as soon as possible. Michael and Gavin were having girls, but his little Ray had two boys in his belly. Though he suspected they weren't twins (no matter what everyone called them) he loved them both equally, couldn't wait to hold them in his arms and kiss their soft spots and nuzzle their furry ears. He wanted to nap on the couch with their sleepy mews in his ears, to have them play on his office floor with their half sisters. Pile them all on his chest and let them paw at him. 

 

Joel leaned down and kissed at the taunt belly, letting his sons stir and roll around in their mother. It was just little movements for now but he really could feel them responding. “Daddy's right here, peanuts.” He looked up at the Lad. “Are they hurting you?”

 

Ray shook his head a little and lazily dragged his shirt up more to give him full access, the hem resting below his chest to show off the full curve. The little babes were moving around as much as they could now, happy under their father's hands and cradled safely inside their loving mother. An adoring flush colored Joel's cheeks and he kissed all around the little belly button, lost in a daydream that would soon come.

 

“Thank you,” Joel whispered against the tight skin, eyes closed in bliss as he felt the faint motions of his boys. “Lads giving me kittens to pamper – I'm spoiled. I'm going to take such good care of them, and you.”

 

Ray's lips curled in a lazy smile. “You already do.”

 

o0o

 

That's how Ryan found his pet later – fast asleep in his bed, purring, with an arm curled protectively over his stomach. Joel had a watchful eye on him and would occasionally reach down to pet his hair but otherwise let him rest along with the worn-out babes in his belly.

 

“He looks tuckered out,” Ryan grunted with only the faintest echo of jealousy.

 

“Moved the kittens around a little, they were sitting on him wrong,” Joel explained with a sweet smile that always disarmed the Gent. “You guys have a recording to do? Want me to wake him up?”

 

“No, I'll get him.”

 

Joel watched as Ryan stalked forward in a hybrid-esque prowl before descending on the kitten, tilting his head back and taking his lips. Ray moaned in his sleep as his hair was fisted and a warm hand slid down his belly and into his shorts. Joel could easily imagine how that limp cocklet would feel in his palm, all warm and velvety soft with coarse curls at the base. Slipping his tongue between those yearning lips as Ryan was now doing – tasting his sleepy tongue, coaxing him awake by massaging the sensitive flesh between his fingers. The Gent was a lucky man, but Joel was happy with what he got.

 

Ray belonged to Ryan, the evidence was clear by the collar slashed across his throat and the sweet purr he made as he grew hard under the man's hand.

 

“Master,” Ray mewed, still half asleep as he rocked up for friction.

 

“Spill for me, little one, and then we'll go record.”

 

“ _O-oh_...”

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> *anime praying that you like it*  
> Forgive me I am trash that lives in a trash can  
> (updates will be sporadic, this isn't a commitment just an outlet)


End file.
